rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Swans
Swans (dt.: Schwäne) aus New York, USA, wurde 1982 gegründet. Die Band kam aus dem No Wave und machte dann hauptsächlich Noise Rock richtung Industrial Rock. Swans haben sich 1997 aufgelöst. Von 2010 bis 2017 gab es eine Reunion mit neuen Alben. : → Siehe auch Sonic Youth, Butthole Surfers, The Jesus Lizard Musik-Clips von Swans Von Swans gibt es ... *'Power for Power' – (audio, 5:52 min) - von 1983 *'Failure' – (audio, 6:20 min) - von 1991 Gechichte von Swans Die Swans wurden 1982 von Michael Gira in New York gegründet, es erschien direkt ein Mini-Album. Die Band begann mit No Wave und Post-Punk, wurden aber schnell härter und noisiger. 1983 erschien das Debütalbum Filth. Die frühen Alben hatten angeblich Einfluss auf die Doom Metal-Szene. 1985 stößt Sängerin und Keyboarderin Jarboe zur Band. Es wird etwas melodischer, aber auch industriallastiger. Das dritte und vierte Album werden praktisch zusammen aufgenommen. ... 2010 hat Michael Gira Swans reaktiviert. Seit Ende 2017 ist wieder Schluss. Die Alben von Swans Swans hat zwischen 1983 und 2016 vierzehn Alben und einige Mini-Alben veröffentlicht. *1983 – Filth – 1. Album (Neutral Records) *1984 – Cop – 2. Album (K.422) *1986 – Greed – 3. Album (K.422) - ab hier mit Jarboe *1986 – Holy Money – 4. Album (K.422) *1987 – Children of God – 5. Album (Caroline) *1989 – The Burning World – 6. Album - mit etwas Ethno *1991 – White Light from the Mouth of Infinity – 7. Album *1992 – Love of Life – 8. Album *1995 – The Great Annihilator – 9. Album - weniger sperrig *1996 – Soundtracks for the Blind – 10. Album *2010 – My Father Will Guide Me up a Rope to the Sky – 11. Album *2012 – The Seer – 12. Album *2014 – To Be Kind – 13. Album *2016 – The Glowing Man – 14. Album (Mute/Goodtogo) 2. Album – Cop Das zweite Swans-Album Cop (WP) wurde zwischen Februar und Mai 1984 aufgenommen und kam im ... heraus. *Noise Rock – 8 Tracks, 40:25 min – 1984 bei K.422 Cop war "designed to be played at maximum volume". 3. Album – Greed Das dritte Swans-Album Greed (WP) wurde zwischen Juni und August 1985 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1986 heraus. *Noise Rock, Industrial Rock – 7 Tracks, 36:19 min – 28. Februar 1986 bei K.422 Auf Greed sind drei Schlagzeuger zu hören. 4. Album – Holy Money Das vierte Swans-Album Holy Money (WP) wurde zwischen Juni 1985 und Januar 1986 aufgenommen und kam im März heraus, also nur ein Monat nach dem Vorgänger. *Noise Rock – 7 Tracks, 36:00 min – 27. März 1986 bei K.422 Holy Money war ziemlich langsam und hat so den Drone Doom und den Sludge mitinspiriert. Es sind wieder drei Schlagzeuger zu hören und mehr Jarboe als bisher. 5. Album – Children of God Das fünfte Swans-Album Children of God (WP) wurde zwischen Februar und März 1987 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Noise Rock, Gothic Rock – 13 Tracks, 71:11 min – 19. Oktober 1987 bei Caroline Records Children of God war etwas melodischer ... Weblinks *'Young God Records' – (englisch) - bei Giras Label *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Indiepedia.de – im Indie-Wiki *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von Swans *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Discogs – zu den Alben *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt am 04:09.2017 in Brooklyn, New York Kategorie:Noise Kategorie:Industrial Kategorie:USA